


Con el paso del tiempo

by drahuesos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post DH
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso más de veinte años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, algunas señales de la guerra todavía perduran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB.

Para los magos de Londres el mes diciembre, último del año, significaba muchas cosas. Para los niños en edad escolar equivalía a acabar el primer trimestre en Hogwarts; para los adultos, estrés en el trabajo e interés por acabar el papeleo antes de marcharse de vacaciones con sus familias; para los comerciantes, su particular agosto invernal con ventas para la celebración de Navidad.

El Ministerio bullía en actividad, empleados aquí y allá con prisa por llegar a sus destinos, prisas por coger los ascensores, saturación de trabajo en los departamentos más importantes, horas extras de trabajadores que ultiman sus informes, colas en las entradas y salidas de la Red Flu…

****En todos los departamentos y secciones se notaba más trabajo del habitual, pero lo cierto era que en el de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había un particular ajetreo propio de las fechas. La mayoría de los casos que trataban eran de personas que al aparecerse en un lugar, se escindían y dejaban parte de su cuerpo en el lugar de salida y otra parte en el lugar de destino. Generalmente una cuadrilla de magos se desplazaba al sitio donde habían ocurrido los hechos para atender al herido (multarle ya de paso) y modificar la memoria de los _muggles_ si era necesario. Aunque esto último no solía ser lo habitual puesto que la mayoría de las desparticiones se producían en bosques, cuando los magos iban a recoger sus propios abetos de Navidad.

Para Hermione Granger, la directora del Departamento, la Navidad no suponía mucho esfuerzo adicional. Por regla general, solía abandonar su puesto de trabajo un rato después de que su horario se hubiera acabado. En parte porque en su casa no la esperaba nadie a esas  horas: sus hijos estaban los dos en edad de estudiar en Hogwarts y su marido trabajaba en la tienda de su cuñado hasta tarde; y porque le gustaba dejar el trabajo del día acabado.

Sin embargo, a medida que la llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts se acercaba, a Hermione los días se le hacían cada vez más largos. Enviaba lechuzas a sus hijos y estos le respondían semanalmente, pero aún así las ganas de verlos se iban acumulando poco a poco y, cuando por fin iba a llegar la fecha, los días parecían tener de pronto más horas de las habituales.

Siendo la directora de su Departamento, Hermione podía disfrutar de un descanso algo más largo que el resto de su personal, aunque prefería no abusar. Aunque en Navidad sí era verdad que utilizaba su descanso para ir de compras al callejón Diagon y comprar los regalos para su familia. Y no le bastaba con un solo descanso, a veces tenía que emplear todos los de una semana para completar el cupo de presentes.

Y no era para menos. Los Weasley tenían la costumbre de juntarse toda la familia el día de Navidad en la Madriguera, la casa de los padres de Ron, y pasar el día todos juntos. Y, como muchos magos de Londres sabían, los Weasley eran muy numerosos, aún más después de que hubieran nacido los nietos de Arthur y Molly.

Por suerte para Hermione, aquel año había tenido que comprar menos regalos que de costumbre pues Percy y su familia se habían marchado de turismo a Egipto (a Percy le había gustado tanto cuando había ido allí muchos años antes con sus padres y sus hermanos que había decidido llevarse a su mujer y sus hijas a visitar el país). No se trataba de una cuestión de dinero ya que, la verdad, eso había dejado de ser un problema muchos años antes, una vez que ella estuvo bien posicionada en el Ministerio y Ron siguió cobrando igual de bien en Sortilegios Weasley. A Hermione le sorprendía que el éxito de la tienda que antaño habían montado Fred y George no se hubiera apagado casi treinta años después.

Así que sin el regalo de su cuñado más selecto en gustos (su mujer y sus hijas eran más fáciles de convencer), Hermione había comprado los regalos de Navidad con bastante rapidez.

 

**OoO**

Cada vez que Hermione volvía a King’s Cross le sorprendía ver lo mucho que había cambiado la estación. Por dentro, no tenía nada que ver con el edificio que había pisado ella por primera vez con once años, antes de coger su primer Expreso de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, algunas cosas nunca cambian, y el andén 9 y ¾ seguía manteniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando ella había atravesado la barrera por primera vez.

Cuando llevó por primera vez a su hija, diecinueve años después de la guerra, estaba algo extrañada. Siempre había estado en ese andén como estudiante y en aquella ocasión lo hacía como madre. Hermione sabía que a Harry, Ron y Ginny les ocurría casi lo mismo que a ella. Todos se acordaban de la primera vez que entraron en el andén, siendo ellos los que empujaban en carrito.

Con el paso del tiempo, Hermione se había acostumbrado a cruzar la barrera en compañía de sus hijos.

En aquella ocasión, Ron no había podido asistir. Sortilegios Weasley estaba tan llena de cajas con nuevos pedidos, que se había tenido que quedar a ayudar a George a desembalar los objetos de broma. Sin embargo, Ginny y Harry estaban a su lado. A su cuñada le beneficiaba su trabajo como corresponsal de quidditch de _El Profeta_ ya que tenía la gran ventaja de que en las fiestas apenas tenía trabajo, ya que la temporada estaba atravesando un pequeño parón navideño que se extendía desde mitad de diciembre hasta mediados de enero. Por su parte, Harry, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Aurores, ya había acabado su jornada laboral por aquel día y sus vacaciones habían dado comienzo. A Hermione le pasaba otro tanto de lo mismo.

Cuando el reloj instalado sobre el cartel que indicaba el andén dio las ocho y media de la tarde (ya era completamente de noche), la característica locomotora negra y roja del Expreso apareció en un extremo del andén. El ruido del silbato, las ruedas y el humo llenó el ambiente.

Una vez el tren hubo parado, los alumnos comenzaron a salir de los compartimentos y cargar con sus baúles y mascotas. Todos se habían quitado las túnicas del colegio, menos los prefectos de los tres últimos cursos.

Entre tanta cabeza, Hermione lo tenía fácil para localizar a sus hijos: ambos habían heredado el color rojo del cabello de su padre. Ginny y Harry siguieron los pasos de su cuñada porque seguramente sus hijos estarían cerca.

Hermione llegó a la puerta del vagón por el que salía su hija, vestida aún con la túnica y la corbata de color azul y plata. A su lado, sujetando la jaula en la que se encontraba un bonito gato de color blanco, se encontraba un chico alto cuyo pelo era rubio platino. Vestía los colores de Slytherin y, al igual que Rose, portaba la insignia de prefecto. No tardó nada en darse cuenta de quién era el acompañante de su hija. Tenía el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos que su padre, que se estaba acercando al vagón. Hermione le había visto un uno de septiembre cinco años antes. Era el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse por si el hijo de su antiguo compañero de curso tenía los mismos modales que su padre cuando ella le había conocido, porque su hija dejó su baúl a un lado y la saludó. Hizo lo mismo con sus tíos.

En tanto, la familia Malfoy se acercó al vagón.

Draco dio la bienvenida a su hijo y Hermione no pasó por alto el hecho de que se estaba fijando en el gato de la jaula. La bruja se preguntó entonces por qué el chico de Slytherin tenía a la mascota de su hija. Sin embargo, confió en que habría una buena razón y no preguntó nada. Astoria, por su parte, se encargaba de colocar bien la corbata de su hijo, que parecía resistirse algo al gesto de su madre.

—Gracias —sonrió Rose.

—De nada.

A Hermione le sorprendió que su voz no tenía nada que ver con la que tenía su padre cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Posiblemente, al verle como una versión en miniatura de Malfoy, esperaba que su voz también arrastrara las palabras y que hablara con desprecio. Contra todas sus expectativas, la voz sonó amable.

El chico entregó la jaula a Rose y comenzó a hablar con sus padres, sin embargo, Draco se fijó en quién era la muchacha que acompañaba a su hijo y también en su madre. Igual que cinco años, antes, esbozó una débil sonrisa. Hermione pensó que iba a decir algo, pero el hijo de Malfoy se adelantó a su padre.

—Feliz Navidad, Rose. Feliz Navidad, señora Granger.

Una vez más, el chico habló con amabilidad. Hermione tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que el hijo de su antiguo enemigo (hacía ya muchos años que había superado sus enfrentamientos juveniles con el ex Slytherin) no era como su padre ni había sido criado como éste.

Harry y Ginny, por su parte, se habían alejado lo suficiente para acercarse a Albus, James y Lily, que acababan de salir del vagón contiguo. Hugo iba con ellos.

Hermione se despidió de los Malfoy con un gesto de la mano, que fue correspondido por la familia, y se marchó para recibir a su hijo mientras cargaba la jaula de la mascota.

Cuando llegó, saludó a sus sobrinos y su hijo. Éste, por suerte, no tenía ningún entusiasmo por tener ningún animal consigo en Hogwarts, así que ni ella ni Ron le habían comprado ninguna lechuza, gato o sapo ninguno de los cuatro años que llevaba en el colegio.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, salieron del andén por la barrera que daba a la parte _muggle_ de la estación. Allí, después de despedirse hasta el día siguiente, se desaparecieron junto a sus hijos y las pertenencias de estos.

 

**OoO**

 

Cuando Hermione miró a través de la ventana de la cocina, descubrió que la calle estaba completamente nevada.

Las nevadas en Londres durante el invierno, y sobretodo si habías vivido siete años de tu vida en un castillo antiguo cercano a Escocia, eran algo que no sorprendía.

Hermione se aseguró de cerrar bien la ventana para que no entrara el frío de fuera y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una jarra con zumo de calabaza y una cafetera, que dejó encima de la mesa. Mientras, el tostador embrujado que les habían regalado los padres de Ron varias Navidades antes comenzaba a sacar tostadas que llegaban solas hasta una bandeja que había sobre la mesa.

Ron, que se acababa de llegar a la habitación, se dirigió a un mueble del que sacó la mermelada, los vasos, las servilletas y unas magdalenas. Después, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a untar mermelada en uno de los trozos de pan mientras echaba café a una taza. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que Ron se había sentado cuando una lechuza de color gris con manchas negras comenzó a picotear en la ventana. El pelirrojo se levantó y dejó pasar al ave. El hombre dejó una moneda en la bolsita que llevaba la lechuza atada a la pata y recogió el periódico que tenía en la otra.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, comenzó a hojear el diario, en cuya portada e interior había fotografías en movimiento.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió justo en ese momento. Rose entró a la cocina, se sentó y comenzó a servirse el desayuno mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo. Hugo apareció poco después y ocupó el último asiento que quedaba libre en la mesa. Todos estaban en pijama y tenían puesta la bata encima.

Ni Ron ni Hugo tardaron mucho en acabarse el desayuno y ambos salieron al jardín a disfrutar un poco de la nieve que había en el exterior.

Cuando Hermione se quedó a solas con su hija, se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle a Rose por el hijo de Malfoy. Por lo que ella había visto el día anterior, el hijo del rubio era bastante amable, lo cual había constituido una auténtica sorpresa para ella. Incluso así, la bruja tenía interés por averiguar cómo habían llegado a hablar.

—Oye, Rose, ¿cómo conociste al hijo de Draco Malfoy?

Hermione confiaba en que su hija frecuentaba buenas compañías en el colegio. Sus preferencias no tenían nada que ver con status de sangre, familia o poder económico de éstas. De hecho, Hermione jamás había preguntado nada sobre la familia de las amistades de Rose, más allá de dónde vivían y detalles del estilo. Todas eran generalmente partidarios del bando que había ganado la guerra, así que encontrarse con que el hijo de uno de los mortífagos, de las familias de sangre limpia que más defendían la pureza de la sangre, era uno de los amigos de su hija, la había, cuanto menos, descolocado. Incluso así, si su hija había decidido juntarse con el hijo de Malfoy, estaba en su derecho. Claro que Hermione, como madre que se preocupa por su hija, tenía interés en saber cómo se habían conocido.

—¿A Scorpius? —inquirió su hija.

—Sí.

—Slytherin comparte algunas asignaturas y alternativas, desde tercero, con Ravenclaw, aunque a Scorpius le conozco de vista desde primero, ya sabes lo fácil que es ver el pelo rubio platino que tienen él y su padre. Pero el año pasado empezamos a hablar en el compartimento de los prefectos, él es uno de los de Slytherin. También tenemos algunas rondas juntos. —La respuesta de Rose era más que convincente—. ¿Lo preguntas porque ayer estaba cogiendo la jaula de mi gato?

Hermione sonrió. Desde luego, Ron tenía razón al decir que su hija había heredado la inteligencia de su madre.

—Me extrañó. Su padre no nos trataba demasiado bien cuando estábamos en…

—Hogwarts, ya. Scorpius me lo ha contado. Aunque también me ha dicho que su padre le ha procurado criar sin todos los prejuicios con los que le criaron a él. ¿Te preocupa que me junte de vez en cuando con él?

—No, es solo que me lo imaginaba como una especie de Malfoy en miniatura. Por cierto, cuando nos deseó feliz Navidad… Me llamó señora Granger. ¿Le has contado que prefiero el apellido de soltera?

—En los viajes de Expreso y las rondas hablamos. A veces, de nuestros padres. 

Hermione, que llevaba con la pregunta preparada desde que había empezado a hablar con su hija unos minutos atrás, no se pudo contener más.

—¿Cómo es? —comentó sin levantar mucho la voz.

—¿Conmigo? Es amable, la verdad, hasta con los Gryffindors, según me ha contado Albus. Si te preocupa que haya hecho algún comentario sobre papá o sobre ti, jamás le he oído decir una mala palabra. Hasta le encanta cómo juega la tía Ginny al quidditch.

Hermione, que sabiendo lo pobretones que a los Malfoy les parecían los Weasley, respiró mucho más tranquila. Un Malfoy que admiraba a una Weasley y que no hablaba mal de otros era toda una novedad. Hermione se preguntó si, por un momento, Draco habría recapacitado sobre sus prejuicios y habría criado a su hijo de otra forma a como le criaron a él. Todo lo que le había dicho Rose parecía indicar que sí.

La conversación no tenía aspecto de seguir alargándose mucho, aunque igualmente se hubiera interrumpido, ya que la chimenea que había en la cocina comenzó a chisporrotear. Hermione y su hija miraron a las brasas con curiosidad. Allí, en mitad de las ascuas del fuego, se encontraba la cara de Molly Weasley.

—¡Hermione, Rose!

—¡Molly!

—Feliz Navidad. Oye, mirad, mi hija está aquí con Harry y sus hijos, dice que quiere hablar con vosotros. ¿Os venís un poco antes de la comida, entonces?

—Sí, claro —afirmó Hermione.

Tras despedirse de su suegra, la bruja avisó a su hijo y su marido de que se prepararan para ir a La Madriguera. Estos obedecieron y no tardaron casi nada en regresar a la cocina. Hermione, por su parte, había cogido los regalos y los había metido en un pequeño bolsito como el que tenía cuando fue a buscar los Horrocruxes, muchos años atrás.

Todos se alinearon frente a la chimenea. Ron fue el primero, cogió los polvos flu y gritó claramente el nombre de su antigua casa. Le siguieron Hugo y Rose. La última fue Hermione, que, en pocos segundos, se vio envuelta en un haz de llamas verdes.


	2. Dos

El torbellino de llamas verdes que la envolvía se disipó en unos segundos, tras los cuales notó el suelo de piedra de la chimenea de sus suegros.

Hermione avanzó hasta la cocina, donde se encontraban Arthur y Molly, junto con Harry y Ginny. Ron le daba un abrazo a Harry y Rose y Hugo estaban saludando a su tía. Al escuchar algo de jaleo en la casa, Albus, James y Lily se acercaron a la cocina y comenzaron a charlar animadamente con sus primos como si no se hubieran visto desde hace meses cuando en realidad se habían despedido el día anterior en King’s Cross.

Después de dejar los abrigos en una habitación de la Madriguera, Hermione y Ron (sus hijos estaban en el salón hablando con los hijos de Harry y Ginny) regresaron hasta la habitación. Cuando llegaron, vieron que Ginny se agachaba para coger una bolsa de color verde que tenía una garra dorada estampada en el tejido del macuto. La pelirroja rebuscó entre el contenido, una túnica del mismo color verde que la bolsa y sacó un talón con tickets de color blanco. Después de dejarlos sobre la mesa, echó la cremallera del macuto. Hermione echó un vistazo a las entradas. Tenían los escudos de las Arpías de Holeyhead (una garra dorada sobre fondo verde oscuro) y el Puddlemere United (juncos de oro entrecruzados sobre fondo azul oscuro), bajo el rótulo de _“Partido de Navidad benéfico, día veinticinco, cinco de la tarde, Puddlemere Stadium, tres galeones”_.

—El Puddlemere United suele hacer un partido de quidditch todos los años el día de Navidad. La recaudación se destina de forma íntegra a fines benéficos. No es un partido de temporada normal, ya que lo juegan los miembros que se han retirado. El contrincante se decide por sorteo una semana antes y este año le ha tocado a las Arpías —anunció Ginny y añadió, señalando la bolsa de color verde que tenía a sus pies—. Esto es mi equitación.

—¿Quieres decir que juegas? —preguntó Ron mirándola fijamente.

—¿A ti que te parece? —comentó su hermana con ironía.

A Hermione esa conversación le recordó terriblemente a las que solían tener en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Ginny comentó algunas cosas más del encuentro, como que tenía que estar en el estadio un poco antes del partido para reunirse con los jugadores. Cuando acabó de hablar, repartió en talón de la entrada entre todos los presentes en la cocina, además de Charlie, que informó de que Bill y su familia seguían en El Refugio porque la chimenea se había desconectado temporalmente de la Red Flu.

El último grupo de Weasleys en llegar fueron George con Angelina y sus hijos. Fred parecía haber heredado los genes de su padre porque era tan revoltoso como el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley a su edad; en cambio Roxanne parecía ser tan temperamental como su madre.

Una vez estuvieron todos enterados del partido de quidditch, Molly se dispuso a comenzar a preparar la comida de Navidad y pidió a Arthur que se encargara de montar la carpa en el jardín y que le hiciera encantamientos climatizadores al terreno con el propósito de no pasar frío en el exterior. La familia al completo había alcanzado un número de personas que no cabían todas juntas en el salón de La Madriguera, así que cada Navidad debían instalar una especie de tienda en el jardín.

 

**OoO**

Hermione se encontraba en la cocina, ayudando a Molly a sacar los platos de un mueble que estaba particularmente elevado. Era bastante rápido de hacer, ya que ambas usaban el encantamiento convocador.

Rose, Hugo y todos sus primos estaban pasando un trapo húmedo a la vajilla para quitarle el polvo acumulado durante todo un año, ya que esos platos, copas y cubiertos solo eran usados en las reuniones familiares de Navidad. Puesto que ninguno de ellos era todavía mayor de edad, a James le faltaban unos meses para cumplir los diecisiete, no podían emplear el conjuro _Fregoteo_ que Molly estaba usando con una olla y una sartén.

Los platos del mueble y las copas iban descendiendo con suavidad hasta la mesa frente a la que estaban todos los nietos de la madre de Ron. Solo quedaban dos en el mueble, una bandeja y un pequeño cuenco, cuando el _Accio_ que usaba Hermione dejó de hacer efecto. Extrañada, se acercó al aparador y miró en el interior. Todo era normal, no había diferencia entre el lugar donde habían estado los otros y el sitio en el que estaba la vajilla que no bajaba.

Rose, que había acabado con su parte de platos, se acercó también al mueble para ver qué ocurría. Así, entre Molly, Hermione y Rose llegaron a la conclusión de que una de las varillas que sujetaba la vajilla al aparador se había salido de su sitio y apretaba mal el cuenco y la bandeja, razón por la cual ninguno de los dos obedecía al encantamiento convocador.

Hermione optó por bajarlos por la forma _muggle_ , así que alargó el brazo izquierdo mientras sostenía la varilla con el derecho. El único problema que le surgió fue que el cuenco, la bandeja ya la había bajado, se había quedado muy al fondo del platero, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y alargar el brazo todo lo que pudo. Hasta se le subió la manga del jersey hasta el codo.

Rose, que se encontraba justo al lado de su madre, miró hacia arriba. El jersey claro que tenía su madre estaba bajado hasta el codo izquierdo, con lo que el antebrazo quedaba descubierto. Los trazos eran muy finos y había que estar cerca para distinguir lo que decían. Ella lo estaba y pudo leer claramente que decían _sangre sucia_.

Su reacción fue de todo menos disimulada, porque su abuela la miró y le preguntó qué le sorprendía. Ella apartó rápidamente los ojos de su madre y cogió la bandeja que faltaba para comenzar a dejarla sin polvo.

Hermione, en tanto, había conseguido bajar el cuenco y estaba colocándose bien el jersey. A ella tampoco se la había pasado que su hija le había visto la cicatriz.

 

**OoO**

Bill y su familia, acompañados de Teddy, terminaron por aparecerse poco antes de la comida en la Madriguera. Según les contó Fleur a todos, habían desistido en su empeño de esperar a que volvieran a conectar la chimenea a la Red Flu. Sin embargo, no se habían olvidado de mandar un howler a la sección correspondiente del Ministerio.

Los platos llegaron a la mesa levitando mediante un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ y la comida apareció en la mesa de la misma forma.

Todos empezaron a comer enseguida disfrutando de lo que había preparado Molly entre charlas y conversaciones. Ron comentaba que el himno del Puddlemere United era cantado por Celestina Warbeck (Molly prestó atención al oír el nombre de su vocalista favorita, aunque al instante, cuando se enteró de que su hijo y Harry hablaban de quidditch dejó de mostrar interés); Albus, James, Hugo, Fred y Teddy también contaban algo sobre el deporte mágico mientras que Rose, Lily y Roxanne acerca de quién ganaría la Copa de las Casas aquel año; por su parte, los tres hijos de Bill y Fleur se mantenían callados; Hermione se dedicaba a pinchar la comida de su plato sin prestar mucha atención, así que hubo varias ocasiones en las que se llevó el tenedor a la boca sin nada en los dientes del cubierto, seguía dándole vueltas al tema de la cicatriz y su hija. No se había tapado los trazos pero tampoco los había ido enseñando, claro su hija tampoco era ya una niña y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mostrar el interés por preguntar. Así que Hermione sabía que tenía que explicarle a Rose algunas cosas que no había dicho hasta entonces. Hablar de la guerra, y además estando tan implicada como lo había estado ella, no era un tema fácil de conversación.

Después de terminar de comer, Molly apareció con algunos paquetes embalados en papel de regalo que fue entregando a sus hijos, nueras, yernos, nietos e invitados que eran como de la familia. Cuando acabaron de quitar los envoltorios, todos empezaron a hablar sobre sus nuevos regalos. Por supuesto, todos tenían un jersey Weasley en sus paquetes. Por último, Ginny, Ron, George, Charlie y Bill entregaron los regalos que ellos habían comprado al resto.

Así, en poco menos de diez minutos, la mesa se vio sepultado por una maraña de papeles de colores diversos y algo feos que se acumulaban en pelotas compactas y deformes sobre el mantel. Aunque en general, y en especial Albus, James y Hugo, no duraron mucho más sentados en la mesa. El hijo de Hermione salió al jardín a probar su escoba de carreras y sus primos le acompañaron. Lily se fue al salón de la Madriguera con sus primas para jugar con el set de gobstones (color plata pero peso normal) que sus tíos Ron y Hermione le habían regalado.

Cuando la carpa instalada en el jardín se quedó prácticamente vacía, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry se acababa de sentar en la silla que se había quedado libre cuando Ron se había marchado a ayudar a la cocina por orden de Molly.

—Te veo pensativa, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó el auror.

Si algo había aprendido Harry con el paso de los años, a diferencia de Ron, era a fijarse más en las personas y, sobretodo, en las mujeres. Seguía sin ser demasiado bueno en ello, pero al menos ahora no estaba ciego en lo que se refería al tema. Por otro lado, Hermione decidió responder con sinceridad ya que, al fin y al cabo, Harry era el que más cicatrices de la guerra tenía y suponía que su amigo ya le había contado algunas cosas a sus hijos, al menos a James.

—Rose ha visto la cicatriz de la herida que me hizo Bellatrix cuando nos capturaron los Carroñeros y nos llevaron a la mansión de los Malfoy. —Suspiró.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Harry.

—Cuando hemos sacado los platos, dos se han quedado cogidos y me he puesto de puntillas para alcanzarlos. La manga del jersey se ha subido y Rose estaba justo al lado. Sé que tengo que contárselo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Hermione sabía que tenía que hablarle a su hija sobre la historia que rodeaba a la cicatriz. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. Habían pasado veinticuatro años desde que Bellatrix le había escrito con la daga de plata aquella palabra en el antebrazo. Lo había usado como un método para sacarle la información que quería obtener, que ella, Ron y Harry habían entrado en su cámara de Gringotts y le habían robado la espada. Pero se equivocaba. De todas formas, no habría conseguido lo que quería, porque ni Hermione y sus amigos se habían colado en el banco mágico ni ella le había contado que aquella espada destruía los Horrocruxes, que era la auténtica espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Llevaba más de la mitad de su vida viviendo con la cicatriz. Al principio le molestaba, intentaba que no se le viera demasiado porque odiaba contar la historia; con el paso tiempo dejó de esconderse, en parte porque la gente dejó de lado insultos como _sangre sucia_ , el mismo que llevaba grabado en la piel. Sin embargo, no había estado enseñando la cicatriz a sus hijos cada vez que tenía ocasión, no porque quisiera esconderla, sino por la historia que tenía. Una guerra llena de prejuicios y aberraciones por parte de seguidores de Voldemort contra hijos nacidos de _muggles_ y hasta magos de sangre pura, a quienes siempre habían respetado por tener una larga línea ascendente de sangre mágica sin mancillar.

—Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar —le comentó Harry.

Y tenía razón. Pero el hecho de que su amigo se encontrara en lo cierto no hacía más fácil para Hermione tener que contar a su hija una historia que no era en absoluto agradable. Ni para Rose ni para ella, que aún recordaba la sensación de un puñal recorriéndole la piel.

Hermione tenía que aclarar sus ideas, pero en aquella ocasión no se trataban de datos que memorizar para un examen o ideas que redactar en un borrador de una nueva ley. Era contarle a una adolescente de dieciséis años una de las historias más crudas (y no solo porque la implicaba a ella directamente, hablaba de la guerra en general) que había vivido el mundo mágico desde que Voldemort había desaparecido el día de Halloween de 1981 llevándose con él las vidas de James y Lily Potter.

—¿Cómo se lo digo, Harry? —le preguntó mirándole fijamente.

—Mira, cuando tu hijo te pregunta por cosas que han pasado en la guerra es difícil explicárselo porque le tienes que hablar de muchas más cosas que no solo tienen que ver contigo, sino con más personas. Cuando le cuentes la historia vas a tener que decir cómo el Ministerio perseguía a los hijos de _muggles_ y muchas más cosas. Sé que no es fácil, Hermione, por experiencia. James y Albus me preguntaron algunas cosas de la guerra hace unos meses. Tuve que hacer exactamente lo mismo que tú vas a tener que hacer con Rose y creo que no me equivoco si te digo que cuanto antes se lo cuentes mejor será para ella y para ti, porque no creo que quieras que tu hija averigüe cosas de todo esto por otros medios.

—¿Cómo fue? Contárselo a James y Albus.

—Creo que es mejor no darle muchas vueltas a todo el asunto, es mucho peor si te paras a pensarlo.

Harry tenía razón. Tenía que contárselo a Rose antes de que se enterara por alguno de sus primos o por Scorpius, a quien imaginaba que Draco habría informado de muchas cosas referentes a la guerra.

—Ven aquí, anda —le dijo su cuñado.

Un momento después, Hermione notó cómo Harry le pasaba la mano por encima del brazo. Sintió el tacto cálido del abrigo de Harry seguido del frío metálico de su reloj de muñeca cuando le rozó el cuello. Aquella conversación que había tenido con Harry le había hecho sentirse mucho mejor. No había sido nada especial, lo sabía, pero conocer la opinión de otra persona que había pasado por lo mismo que ella debería afrontar en pocas horas, era reconfortante.

—Seguro que no te resulta tan difícil contárselo, eres Hermione Granger.

 

**OoO**

Molly seguía en la cocina después de haber fregado todos los platos que habían sido usados en la comida de Navidad.

Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver perfectamente a sus nietas jugar al nuevo juego de gobstones que su hijo Ron y Hermione le habían regalado a la hija de Ginny.

La partida se desarrollaba con normalidad, toda la normalidad que se podía tener cuando Rose, que solía tener buena suerte y puntería a la hora de jugar, no daba ni una con sus disparos. De hecho, sus primas le estaban ganando y no era la primera vez que las bolitas de su nieta se abrían y dejaban salir el líquido de desagradable olor.

Después de perder la tercera partida, Rose dejó a sus primas ensimismadas en otra tanda de gobstones y se le acercó.

Molly, que sabía que Rose había visto la cicatriz de su madre, tenía la sensación de que su nieta estaba deseando de hablar del tema desde que había visto la antigua herida antes de comer, mientras limpiaban la vajilla. Así que cuando Rose le preguntó, no le sorprendió lo más mínimo.

—Abuela, ¿por qué mi madre tiene una cicatriz que pone _sangre sucia_?

La señora Weasley suspiró. Si tuviera la certeza de que era correcto contárselo, no hubiera tenido el menor problema en hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que era un tema que le correspondía a Hermione explicar. Pero para no dejar a su nieta con toda la duda, decidió responderle parcialmente.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Tu madre te lo contará cuando sea necesario.


	3. Tres

Las inmediaciones del estadio del Puddlemere United estaban llenas de magos  que, a pesar de la cantidad de nieve acumulada en la calle, no tenían ningún inconveniente en esperar a que abrieran las puertas del recinto. Los Weasley utilizaron la aparición conjunta para llegar a los alrededores del estadio de quidditch. Para no despertar posibles sospechas, decidieron aparecerse por turnos, organizados por matrimonios con niños.

Hermione observó a las personas que ya hacían cola para entrar y a la construcción que se levantaba frente a ella. Se acordaba bastante bien de aquel lugar, aunque no podía negar que había cambiado mucho desde que había estado allí la última vez, hacía ya casi veinte años. El estadio que ella recordaba estaba mucho más deteriorado y parecía más pequeño que el que veía ahora. Pero era normal que hubiera cambiado, Hermione no era aficionada al quidditch —de hecho solo iba a algún partido muy de vez en cuando por su hijo— y lo último (y único) que había visto allí era el partido de retirada de Ginny.

Se acercaron a las taquillas del estadio, que se encontraban cercanas a las puertas y se quedaron allí después de despedirse de Ginny, que entró a los vestuarios por un lateral del edificio para reunirse con el resto del equipo que disputaría el encuentro.

A pesar de que todos, hasta los menos aficionados del grupo, estaban bastante acostumbrados a ver partidos de quidditch (en Hogwarts o de la liga profesional durante el año), se encontraban interesados por el partido que empezaría dentro de media hora. Puddlemere United y Arpías de Holeyhead no jugaban con frecuencia en el mismo encuentro.

Unos veinte minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde, un mago vestido con el color azul oscuro del Puddlemere abrió las puertas del estadio, al que comenzó a acceder la gente.

El interior estaba constituido con pasarelas metálicas que llevaban a las gradas, la mitad teñidas de azul por defecto de construcción y la otra mitad pintadas de verde para la ocasión. A su vez, en los asientos, la pintura blanca conseguía formar las letras, visibles desde la distancia, que formaban el nombre del equipo local.

Hermione, sus hijos y Ron, junto con el resto de acompañantes, empezaban a subir a sus respectivos asientos, indicados en las entradas. El barullo comenzaba a llenar el estadio y, como la bruja pudo comprobar por sí misma, la gente empezaba a llenar los asientos. Mientras que Hermione subía por unas escaleras que llevaban al tendido dos, escuchó una voz que llevaba muchísimos años sin escuchar.

—¡Pero sin son Potter y Granger! —exclamó de forma que hasta unos magos que estaban cerca se giraron para mirar quién hablaba.

Horace Slughorn, un hombre gordito y con un tupido bigote de morsa gris, se les acercaba ayudado de un bastón de madera oscura. Iba vestido con un traje de color verde oscuro y, como Hermione pudo apreciar, tenía muchas más arrugas que cuando le daba clase en Hogwarts. No en vano, habían pasado más de veinte años.

Hermione se acercó a su antiguo profesor y, como Harry, le estrechó la mano. El hombre comenzó a preguntarles enseguida sobre sus familias, sus trabajos y el motivo de su presencia en el estadio. Así, Slughorn se enteró de que habían conseguido las entradas gracias a Ginny, que jugaría el partido.

—¿Queréis acompañarme a mi tribuna? —se ofreció.

Hermione se sentía exactamente igual que cuando tenía dieciséis años y el profesor le pedía que fuera a una de las fiestas del Club de Eminencias. Era normal que a Slughorn no se le hubieran olvidado sus caras, sobre todo por todo lo que implicaba ser amiga de El niño que vivió y haber participado tan activamente en la guerra, pero sin embargo, a Ron, que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, le había ignorado. Así que en parte, el profesor no se dirigía a ellos por haber sido héroes de la sociedad mágica en su tiempo, sino por su época de estudiantes en Hogwarts.

—Veo que ha venido con su hija, Granger —comentó Slughorn al reparar en la presencia de Rose, que estaba al lado de su madre—. Y usted es… —le preguntó a Ron que, por su parte, se había acercado para saludar también a su antiguo profesor; el resto habían decido ir a la grada correspondiente para ir cogiendo sitio.

—Ron Weasley, el padre de los hijos de Hermione —le respondió Ron, un poco ofendido por el hecho de que no le recordara—. Y su marido, también.

—Ah, sí, decía yo que el apellido me sonaba. Pero no recordaba a ningún Ron Weasley, disculpe —dijo el hombre atusándose el bigote de morsa y tendiéndole la mano—. Cuando su hija me dijo su nombre no le identificaba.

Hermione miraba la escena con una media sonrisa en la cara. No se le olvidaba la mala memoria que tenía Slughorn con los alumnos que no destacaban o no tenían familiares influyentes. Y Ron, ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Si el profesor no se acordaba de su nombre ni su apellido cuando era alumno era evidente que no lo iba a recordar más de veinte años después.

—Disculpe, señor, pero tenemos que irnos, el partido de quidditch empieza dentro de unos minutos y me gustaría ver a mi mujer jugar. Ha sido un placer —se despidió Harry.

Puso así fin a una conversación que se estaba volviendo incómoda para casi todos los presentes: para Slughorn porque Ron parecía no estar muy contento por el hecho de que se olvidaran de él y para Hermione y Rose, sobre todo para ésta última, que se tapaba la boca con la mano para evitar que se notara mucho que se estaba riendo de la situación.

—Hasta pronto —dijo Slughorn mientras se alejaba del pasillo por una bifurcación.

Hermione siguió avanzando mientras que Ron se quejaba de que su antiguo profesor no le hubiera reconocido después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Te puedes creer que no tenga ni idea de quién soy? —comentaba indignado—. Se supone que le da clases a Rose y Hugo; Rose va a las reuniones del Club ese al que ibais tú y Harry. ¿No se podría haber tomado la molestia de preguntarle por su padre?

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder que sí que le había preguntado por él, pero que cuando su hija había respondido, el profesor se había quedado igual que estaba, sin saber quién era. De hecho, si sabía que Rose era hija de Hermione había sido porque la Ravenclaw posiblemente le habría aclarado que el apellido de soltera de su madre era Granger. Sin embargo, se contuvo porque sabía que de haber contestado a la pregunta, Ron habría empezado a hablar más alto de lo que debería.

—Ya sabes que Slughorn tiene una memoria algo selectiva —le calmó Hermione mientras andaban—. Tú que digamos muy bueno en Pociones no eras, Ron, y si no recordaba tu apellido cuando eras alumno suyo, no creo que lo hiciera ahora.

El pelirrojo siguió quejándose de la mala memoria de su antiguo profesor hasta que llegaron a los asientos que el resto de la familia había guardado en una de las mejores partes del estadio. Estaba claro que tener a una ex jugadora del equipo visitante en la familia tenía sus ventajas. 

El ambiente en el estadio era de lo más animado. Los hinchas de ambos equipos entonaban cánticos típicos de los partidos de quidditch e, incluso bajo el encantamiento _Sonorus_ , el comentarista tenía dificultades para hacer llegar su voz a todos los rincones del estadio.

Unos cinco minutos después de haberse sentado en sus asientos, una voz anunció la entrada de las mascotas de los equipos. Ambas mascotas iban vestidas con los colores de los conjuntos, verde oscuro para las Arpías y azul marino para el Puddlemere. Tras la retirada de las mascotas de ambos equipos, el estadio rugió de emoción cuando las siete jugadoras del equipo visitante entraron al campo. Iban vestidas con una túnica verde y el escudo, una garra dorada, del club estampado en el pecho. En contraposición, el equipo local apareció por el otro extremo del campo y obtuvo la ovación de la otra mitad de seguidores. Uniforme azul oscuro, juncos cruzados por escudo. Harry, que se había acordado de llevar una versión mejorada de los antiguos omniculares, pudo comprobar que el guardián del equipo local era el antiguo capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood.

El árbitro ordenó a los dos capitanes avanzar hasta el centro del campo para estrecharse las manos mientras que los demás jugadores ocupaban sus posiciones reglamentarias. Hermione se fijó en que Ginny, a lomos de su escoba de carreras, no le quitaba el ojo de encima al buscador del equipo contrario.

La multitud volvió a gritar cuando la quaffle y las dos bludgers fueron soltadas por el árbitro del partido, un mago bajito, delgado y con cara de buena persona que no parecía poder imponerse ante los jugadores.

Debido a la velocidad a la que iban las escobas, era bastante difícil seguir los acontecimientos del juego. La quaffle iba pasando de manos de un jugador a otro y las bludgers sonaban cada vez más fuerte al impactar contra los bates de los golpeadores de ambos equipos. El partido sería amistoso y benéfico, pero ninguno de los dos equipos parecía relajarse por ello. Ambos peleaban como si la liga estuviera en juego. 

Conforme avanzaban los minutos, los cazadores de ambos equipos comenzaron a marcar algunos tantos. El juego continuó sin que Ginny ni el otro buscador consiguieran divisar la snitch dorada.

Cuando los cazadores del Puddlemere United detectaron la debilidad de las Arpías, la cosa se complicó para el equipo galés. La diferencia de puntos entre un marcador y otro empezó a hacerse más grande, y por tanto, la necesidad de que Ginny atrapara la snitch fue mucho mayor.

En un día de invierno con sol, como en el que se encontraban, era fácil confundir un pequeño destello del sol con el brillo dorado que desprendía la pelota más pequeña. Así que las golpeadoras de las Arpías estuvieron condenadas a sufrir durante gran parte del partido y fueron obligadas a impedir los ataques del equipo contrario a base de dirigir bludgers contra ellos.

Poco después de la media hora de partido, hubo un momento de que despertó la curiosidad de todos los espectadores. El buscador del Puddlemere descendió a gran velocidad y Ginny le siguió, segura de que su rival había visto la snitch. Sin embargo, de la pelota alada no había ni rastro y aquella jugada solo tenía como propósito que la buscadora de las Arpías se estrellara contra el suelo del campo.

—¡Es al amago de Wronski! —gritó Teddy entre toda la multitud.

Por suerte para las Arpías, Ginny se dio cuenta a tiempo de la trampa y frenó la escoba. Después del momento de tensión vivido, la buscadora echó un vistazo al marcador que se encontraba junto al comentarista. Noventa a cincuenta. Tenía que encontrar la snitch ya.

Durante un breve periodo de tiempo, las Arpías consiguieron recortar la distancia que las separaba del equipo local y dejaron la puntuación prácticamente empatada. Sin embargo, los de azul oscuro no tardaron en reaccionar y volvieron a separarse del club galés.

La forma de juego siguió siendo la misma durante la primera hora de partido, cuando, y estaba vez no se trataba de un truco, Ginny comenzó a descender empicado con el propósito de atrapar la snitch. El buscador del equipo contrario no tuvo tiempo para pensar porque la voz del comentarista lamentando la pérdida de la snitch le avisó de que podía volver a respirar tranquilo.

—Esa snitch se está resistiendo bastante. No es normal que se deje ver tan poco —comentó Harry, que tenía experiencia con las escurridizas pelotas doradas.

Justo después de que la capitana de las Arpías lanzara un penalti que Wood paró con gran habilidad, Ginny volvió a lanzarse hacia el suelo cuando vio claramente el destello de la snitch. Inclinó el extremo de la escoba lo máximo que pudo para acelerar y que el otro buscador, que la seguía de cerca, no la superara. Cuando sintió el tacto metálico de la pelota en la yema de los dedos, a Ginny se le escapó una gran sonrisa. Intentó frenar a tiempo para no darse contra el terreno de juego, sin embargo, el aterrizaje no fue tan suave como se esperaba y la pelirroja acabó en el suelo, a unos dos metros de la escoba. Por suerte, las protecciones habían impedido que se hiciera daño.

El comentarista anunció con alegría que las Arpías acababan de ganar el encuentro por doscientos treinta a doscientos diez.

Los aficionados, sobre todo los que estaban de parte de las jugadoras vestidas de verde gritaron de alegría después de ver cómo su buscadora atrapaba la snitch y les hacía ganar un partido tan reñido como el que se acababa de disputar.

 

**OoO**

Hermione y resto de los Weasley tardaron en regresar a la Madriguera. Después de haberse dado un golpe contra el suelo, el medimago del estadio había insistido en examinar a Ginny y asegurarse de que no tenía nada. Las quejas de la pelirroja no dieron resultado y al final, mientras Harry hablaba con Oliver Wood, que acaba de pararse a saludar, tuvo que resignarse a pasar un corto reconocimiento médico que concluyó que, a parte de darse un golpe en la rodilla que no tenía ninguna importancia, la ex jugadora de quidditch no tenía ningún rasguño.

Cuando Molly vio aparecer a su hija por la puerta corrió a preguntarle qué le había pasado. De no ser porque los Weasley tenían un reloj en la cocina que informaba de la ubicación o el estado de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, cualquiera habría dicho que la señora Weasley tenía dotes adivinatorias. Ginny, que se cansó de explicarle a su madre que no tenía ganas, delegó en Harry para que éste le contara que había sido una caída sin importancia.

Ron, por su parte, se había involucrado en una conversación sobre el partido con sus hermanos Bill y George y todos sus sobrinos. Si en aquellos momentos un encuestador se hubiera pasado por La Madriguera, habría tenido la suerte de contar con más de cinco opiniones distintas sobre el partido de quidditch.

Rose comentó en voz bien alta que en los partidos de quidditch prefería que la snitch la atraparan cuanto antes. Ella también iba a los partidos en Hogwarts como espectadora pero, al igual que su madre y a diferencia de su padre y de su hermano, no encontraba el quidditch un deporte apasionante y entretenidísimo.

Hugo, que estaba al lado de su hermana, comenzó una discusión cuando Rose dijo que el partido debería haber durado mucho menos. Ron, que en teoría debía aplacar a sus hijos (sobre todo a Hugo) y convencerles de que discutían por una tontería, se sumó a la disputa. Fue el momento en el que Hermione no supo con certeza si echarse a reír o echarse a llorar. Pero como la pequeña pelea que se acababa de formar no tenía ningún sentido, decidió poner fin a la situación.

—Dejad de discutir, ¿queréis? Como si no supierais de sobra la opinión que tiene Rose del quidditch, lo hemos hablado más de una vez —dijo dirigiéndose a su marido y a su hijo—. Rose, creo que deberías dejar de hablar con tu hermano de quidditch, a veces parece que vuestra intención es fastidiaros el uno al otro.

Con su intromisión, Hermione, además de conseguir dar fin a la discusión, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de quedarse a solas con Rose y así hablarle más detenidamente sobre la guerra, Voldemort, Bellatrix y su cicatriz. Llevaba con ganas de hacerlo desde que se habían desaparecido para ir a ver el partido, después de hablar con Harry.

Sabía que le iba a costar explicárselo y que no sería una charla demasiado agradable, para una escuchar y para ella recordar, pero era necesaria y, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando Hermione le pidió a su hija que la acompañara al jardín con la intención de estar más retiradas de la gente y así poder hablar, Molly y Harry miraron en la misma dirección. Ambos sabían que el momento había llegado.

 

**OoO**

Hermione salió al jardín seguida de Rose. La carpa que habían instalado al mediodía seguía estando en el exterior, esta vez preparada con los platos de la cena dispuestos sobre la alargada mesa.

La bruja siguió andando hasta la zona en la que Arthur había construido unos columpios varios años antes. Recordaba perfectamente que el señor Weasley había hecho los columpios poco después del quinto cumpleaños de Hugo ya que su hijo pasaba en La Madriguera junto con sus primos bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, la zona de recreo se había quedado algo más abandonada porque ninguno de los nietos de Arthur pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa ni usaban los juegos de cuando eran más pequeños.

Rose eligió el asiento del columpio de la izquierda y Hermione se sentó en el de la derecha. La bruja sabía que su hija estaba esperando a que le empezara a explicar toda la historia de su cicatriz.

—¿Qué sabes de los _muggles_ en la época de Voldemort? —comenzó Hermione, sin impulsar el columpio.

—Muchas familias de magos de sangre pura y Voldemort se creían superiores a las personas no mágicas, también a los hijos de _muggles_ que tienen poderes mágicos. Los despreciaban, les insultaban llamándoles _sangres sucias_. Nos lo contó el profesor de Estudios Muggles.

—Cuando Voldemort consiguió hacerse con el Ministerio, éste empezó a hacer evaluaciones “aleatorias” a sus empleados. Está claro que buscaban a hijos de _muggles_. Los interrogaban y les acusaban de haber robado sus varitas, que por supuesto confiscaban y luego rompían.

La conversación que Hermione había iniciado con su hija empezaba a ir por buen camino. Había conseguido asentar las bases de lo que en realidad quería contarle, y, de momento, la charla no iba demasiado mal. Aunque la directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica sabía que le quedaba la peor parte: Bellatrix y la cicatriz.

—¿Conoces a Bellatrix Lestrange? —le preguntó de nuevo Hermione a su hija. Rose, por su parte, detuvo el impulso del columpio.

—Fue la mortífaga a la que hizo enloquecer a dos aurores famosos. Los padres de… —dijo la pelirroja, aunque no pudo terminar la frase.

—…Neville, tu profesor de Herbología, sí. Aunque sigue sin gustarle que la gente hable con él o le pregunten sobre el tema, pero a estas alturas no es ningún secreto. El caso es que Bellatrix no solo hizo enloquecer a los padres de Nevile. —La bruja no solía ser una persona violenta, sin embargo, lo que la pasaba con Bellatrix era diferente. La experiencia que había tenido en la mansión Malfoy condicionaba totalmente su opinión sobre la bruja. Ya sabía que no tenía escrúpulos y que no le entraban remordimientos de matar a nadie. Conocía su animadversión hacia los hijos nacidos de _muggles_ , quienes, si por ella hubiera sido, hubieran estados todos muertos. Y la odiaba no solo por haberla marcado de por vida o por matar a tanta gente. Harry había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía un año por culpa de Voldemort pero Neville Longbottom había crecido sin poder disfrutar de sus padres porque un grupo de mortífagos locos, Bellatrix entre ellos, habían sometido a los dos aurores a _Cruciatus_ hasta hacerlos enloquecer. De hecho, Hermione dudaba que se le borrara de la mente la imagen de Neville y su abuela en San Mungo visitando a Alice y Frank. Dos personas que habían perdido la razón hace muchos años por culpa de servidores de Voldemort y que no reconocían ni a su propio hijo. Hermione no era ese tipo de persona vengativa y que le deseaba la muerte a otro ser humano, pero jamás había lamentado que Molly tuviera que matar a la mortífaga. Era cierto que no tenía que ser nada fácil quitarle la vida a otra persona, pero Hermione sabía que de haber escuchado ella la provocación de Lestrange, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que su suegra: matarla. Era verdad que prefería haber visto cómo volvían a encerrar a Bellatrix en Azkaban y que tampoco le hubiera importado mucho que los dementores le hubieran dado el Beso pero, aún así, el hecho de que estuviera muerta no le apenaba en lo más mínimo.  

Hermione soltó la cadena del columpio y se levantó la manga del abrigo del brazo izquierdo hasta la altura del codo. La piel quedó al descubierto y la cicatriz quedó visible para su hija.

—La cicatriz. La has visto esta mañana —le recordó la bruja—. ¿Ves lo que pone?

—Sí, _sangre sucia_ —le respondió—. ¿Cómo te la hicieron?

—Cuando tu tío Harry empezó a buscar la forma en la que matar a Voldemort, tu padre y yo fuimos con él. Por su parte, Voldemort había hecho que su nombre fuera tabú, así que cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre un grupo de hombres, que se llamaban Carroñeros y que no tenían mucho cerebro que seguían las órdenes del Ministerio, se aparecían en el lugar donde decían el nombre. Y Harry pronunció el nombre.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con interés su hija.

A Hermione le recordó a sí misma cuando tenía su edad. Tenía la misma curiosidad que había mostrado ella al preguntarle a un profesor por un dato en clase o cuando leía un libro con rapidez porque quería saber más cosas.

—Los Carroñeros nos encontraron y nos persiguieron. Intenté ocultar a Harry con un embrujo punzante, pero decidieron llevarnos a la mansión de los Malfoy, que por aquel entonces era el cuartel general donde Voldemort se había establecido. Bellatrix Lestrange se fijó en la espada que los Carroñeros habían encontrado entre nuestras cosas y enloqueció, pensando en que habíamos entrado en su cámara de Gringotts. Era una mujer a la que, si no conseguía la información que quería, no le importaba usar la tortura. Era de una familia de sangre limpia y seguidora de Voldemort, así que imagina cómo nos veía a los hijos de _muggles_. Después de que a tu padre y a tu tío se los llevaran al sótano, Bellatrix intentó sacarme una respuesta porque estaba convencida de que le habíamos robado.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que no, claro. No habíamos entrado a su cámara, la espada la encontró Harry en un lago del bosque de Dean.

Hermione recordó de pronto la cierva que guió a Harry hasta el lago helado, que Ron le salvó y destruyó el guardapelo. Pero contarle a Rose cómo su tío había encontrado una antigua espada forjada por duendes y que el _patronus_ que le había guiado hasta ella era el de un profesor que estaba enamorado de la madre de Harry. También hubiera implicado explicarle que el guardapelo aumentaba los miedos e inseguridades y que Ron les abandonó después de estar a punto de llevar a las manos con su mejor amigo. Podría haber maquillado la verdad omitiendo partes y cambiando otras, pero prefería no engañar a su hija, así que decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—¿Y la cicatriz?

—Como no respondía lo que Bellatrix quería, cogió una daga que tenía y empezó a escribirme el insulto en el brazo. —Hermione se detuvo. Cada vez que recordaba lo que habían vivido en la mansión de los Malfoy, se acordaba del tacto del puñal mientras recorría su brazo.

—¿No se podía borrar la marca? —inquirió Rose.

—No, tu tía Fleur intentó varias cosas, pociones y demás, pero no hubo forma. Es verdad que los primeros meses molestaba y se veía mucho, pero ya ves que con los años se ha ido borrando un poco. Por lo menos ahora solo es una cicatriz con forma de palabra que ya no implica tanto como antes.

Rose se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a su madre. Hermione sabía que hablarle a su hija de la guerra no le estaba resultando fácil a ella de narrar y a Rose de escuchar, pero, tal y como le había dicho Harry, todo era ponerse. Hermione prefería pasar el mal rato a dejar a Rose preguntándose por una cicatriz que tenía unos cuantos años más. Ahora tan solo era una palabras que antes había sido un insulto. Antes, durante la guerra donde Voldemort se había hecho con el poder, el _sangre sucia_ que llevaba grabado en el brazo habría significado convertirse en el blanco de burlas y abusos de autoridad que dejaban a los magos de sangre limpia completamente al margen.

—¿Cómo aprendes a vivir con un insulto grabado en la piel, mamá? —le preguntó, sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador te colocó en Ravenclaw? Tú padre entró en cólera, eras la primera Weasley en muchos años que no iba a Gryffindor y tengo que admitir que le dedicó unas palabras bastante descriptivas al Sombrero. Pero se ha acostumbrado y ahora hasta presume de que tú ayudas a Ravenclaw a competir por la Copa de las Casas con Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pero no le digas nada de esto, para casi todo el mundo sigue enfadado con el pobre Sombrero porque cree que deberías haber estado en Gryffindor.

—¿Pero se ha acostumbrado? —comentó Rose, cambiando algo de tema—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu cicatriz?

—Bueno, _todo_ acaba volviéndose normal con el paso del tiempo. Tu padre se ha hecho a la idea de que eres una Ravenclaw y no una Gryffindor, y yo tuve que acostumbrarme a llevar una cicatriz en el brazo.

—Pero no es lo mismo.

—Sí, en el fondo sí que es igual. A tu padre le molestaba haber roto una tradición en cierta forma, pero ha acabado por admitirlo; y yo tuve que aceptar que me quedaría con estas palabras de por vida.

Hermione comprendía que su hija dudara de que se trataran de la misma cosa. Hasta ella misma lo hacía. En realidad eran dos cosas bastante diferentes en cuanto a complejidad de se refiere. Que Ron se enfadara y despotricara era algo, hasta cierto punto, normal. Su familia tenía muy arraigado el hecho de que todos debían ser Gryffindors y ya no por el hecho de la gloria de la que disfrutaba la casa. Pero vivir con un insulto no era lo mismo. En cierta forma sí que tenía algo que ver con su orgullo, lo tenía bien claro y no lo negaba. Pero no le importaba solo por eso. Que te dijeran _sangre sucia_ o que te catalogaran como ello era mucho más que dos palabras. Para Hermione era un insulto de patio de colegio —que en realidad había acabado por ignorar y al que ahora no le daba mucha importancia, aunque siguiera doliéndole un poco—, era tener que huir y no asistir a Hogwarts porque se habría convertido en el blanco de mortífagos. Era ser vista como una ladrona, porque, según algunos magos los hijos de _muggles_ no deberían portar una varita. Y era haber sido vista como inferior por el hecho de no tener unos padres mágicos. Así que Rose tenía algo de razón al pensar que se trataban de cosas distintas. Sin embargo, la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica tampoco se equivocaba. A Ron le había costado hacerse a la idea, a ella también —aunque por supuesto le llevo bastante más tiempo.  Y habían acabado por acostumbrarse, _con el paso del tiempo_.

De pronto, Hermione se fijó en que Harry se encontraba frente a los columpios. No había separado la mirada de su hija desde que habían empezado a hablar, así que no se había dado ni cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba justo delante de ella, de rodillas en la hierba.

—¿Sabes qué, Rose? Tu madre fue muy valiente con esa mortífaga, jamás le dijo de dónde habíamos sacado la espada.

Rose esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se levantó del columpio casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione, a la que se abrazó. Harry también tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras veía a su cuñada y su sobrina. La pelirroja se alejó de su madre y de su tío y emprendió el camino hacia la casa. Posiblemente con la intención inicar la partida de _gobstones_ con sus primos mientras que su abuela terminaba de cocinar la cena.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? —le preguntó Hermione de pronto. En realidad, tenía una leve idea de por qué el auror se había pasado por allí. Incluso aunque no estuviera en lo cierto, se sentía agradecida con Harry. Después de la charla que habían tenido tras la comida, su cuñado se había preocupado por ir a ver cómo había ido la conversación. Pero aún estado prácticamente segura, Hermione no dejaba de sentir curiosidad.

—Curiosidad, quería ver qué le decías. Al final tenía razón, no has tenido ningún problema. —Hermione conocía bien a Harry, así que aquellas palabras terminaron por confirmar lo que la bruja sospechaba. Harry no había oído toda la conversación, estaba completamente segura de ello y, si tan seguro estaba de que no necesitaba ayuda, solo habría tenido que preguntar cuando Rose y ella volvieran a La Madriguera. Así que no se equivocaba mucho si pensaba en que Harry se había acercado a los columpios con la intención de echarle una mano si lo necesitaba.

 __—Me ha costado más de lo que crees, no ha sido fácil ni para mí ni para ella. Pero era necesario. —Lo cierto era que a veces no sabía si estaba diciendo lo correcto o no, contarle a su hija cosas de la guerra y hablarle de la cantidad de prejuicios contra la sangre. Por mucho que magos de linaje puro se empeñaran en condenar el hecho de que la sangre mágica y no mágica se fusionaran, la guerra le había enseñado a Hermione que todo eso daba igual. Cuando llegó la hora de luchar, a los mortífagos les dio igual matar a hijos de _muggles_ , mestizos o sangres pura. La guerra no había tenido que ver con prejuicios contra la sangre porque cuando llegó la hora de la verdad todos lucharon por sus intereses: el personal o la sociedad mágica.

—Hermione, ¿por qué no se lo contaste a Ron? —inquirió Harry.

—Ron sigue teniendo el rango emocional de una cucharilla de té. No ha cambiado mucho en ese aspecto desde que estuvimos en Hogwarts —señaló la bruja—. Si me vas a decir que tú tampoco eres gran cosa con los sentimientos… —comentó al ver que Harry estaba a punto de hablar—. Mira, Ron no hubiera tenido ni idea. Ya lo has visto antes, en vez de parar la discusión de Rose y Hugo se ha sumado a ella. Tú, sin embargo, le has contado a James y Albus cosas de la guerra, tienes experiencia.

—Pero se lo contarás, ¿no? A Ron, quiero decir —preguntó el auror.

—Por supuesto, aunque en otro momento. Si te digo la verdad, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy con conversaciones de este estilo —contó con una sonrisa Hermione.

 __La bruja se detuvo un momento y observó el cielo. Llevaba un rato notando que algunos copos de nieve le caían sobre el jersey. Se quitó unos restos de nieve del hombro que se estaban empezando a derretir y, reanundando el paso, dijo:

—Oye, vamos dentro. Está empezando a nevar.

Y así, apretando el paso, los dos amigos se dirigieron al interior de La Madriguera, donde les esperaba el calor de la chimenea. Después de haber pasado casi todo el día preocupada por lo que le iba a decir a su hija, lo que más le apetecía a Hermione era disfrutar del resto del día de Navidad.


End file.
